


Утро

by Eva_Nevskaya, fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Curtain story, Cute Spencer Reid, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hair Washing, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Nevskaya/pseuds/Eva_Nevskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020
Summary: История о утренних ритуалах Рида.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Утро

Спенсер встаёт в пять утра, заваривает чай с молоком, пролистывает любимую книгу — десять минут. Принимает душ — ещё десять минут. Берет первую баночку с шампунем, выдавливает в руку, и в ванной смешивается запах мятного геля для душа с лимонным. Массажными движениями наносит на кожу головы и всю длину волос. Смывает проточной водой, крепко закрыв глаза, как учила мама. Повторяет ещё раз, оставляя шампунь на волосах на четыре минуты. Пока ждёт — продолжает шахматную партию в голове. Тщательно смывает пену, тянется к следующей баночке и выдавливает в руку бальзам. Наносит на кончики волос и чуть дальше по длине, главное — не попасть на корни. Придется перемывать. Оставляет ещё на пятнадцать минут. Ему как раз нужно решить, через сколько ходов — мат. Спенсер наклоняется над ванной, промывает волосы. Тянется к большой банке с маской, зачерпывает немного пальцами и втирает в концы. Облокачивается на бортик ванны и засекает двадцать минут. Возможно, стоит пожертвовать слоном и мат будет через один ход?

Смывает то, что не успело впитаться. Обматывает полотенце вокруг головы — нужно убрать лишнюю влагу. Возвращается на кухню. В тостер летят два куска хлеба, из холодильника достаёт яйца, авокадо и масло. Включает газовую конфорку, ставит нагреваться сковороду. Моет авокадо, разрезает на две половины, а после на четвертинки. Разбивает яйца на раскалённую сковородку, перекладывает тосты на тарелку, смазывает маслом и возвращает его в холодильник. Солит, перчит яичницу и накрывает крышкой. Укладывает авокадо на тосты, подумав секунду, открывает холодильник, берет помидор, моет и, разрезав, добавляет сверху. Выключает газ, выжидает минуту и перекладывает яичницу на тарелку. Наливает стакан апельсинового сока. Ещё двадцать минут.

Отправляет посуду в раковину, снимает полотенце, проведя по волосам. Несколько раз машет головой, укладывая. Возвращается в ванну и несколько раз брызгает на волосы спреем. Проводит пальцами, распределяет по длине.

Моет посуду, складывает на сушке, одевается. У двери берет свежую газету и идёт на работу. Как раз к девяти будет.


End file.
